


Can We Kiss Forever?

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Mimpi-pada masa itu, telah menjadi komoditi yang menjebak dalam jaring-jaring adiksi.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Can We Kiss Forever?

**Title**

Can We Kiss Forever?

**Main Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

**Side Cast(s)**

Junmyeon

**Warning**

_Trigger Warning: Major Character Death, Violence, Depression, Suicide_

**Summary**

Mimpi-pada masa itu, telah menjadi komoditi yang menjebak dalam jaring-jaring adiksi.

**Author’s Note**

_ due to a personal problem, this author can't finish her work. but she promised she will post the continuation immediately after the reveal and she's not bullshiting this time. the author also says that she's vewy vewy sorry, please forgive her and her half-assed story. _

**Kode Prompt**

BL029: Jongin tidak ingin sedikitpun bangun dari tidurnya. karena hanya saat itulah ia dapat melihat senyuman hati milik lelaki mungilnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Selalu seperti ini.

Jongin menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya—perpaduan kelupas cat putih yang nyaris rontok serta redup lampu yang terkalahkan oleh berkas sinar matahari dari luar jendela. Ia mengerjap, merasakan kontras perpindahan dari bising sebuah stasiun kereta menjadi petak sempit dengan bau tumpukan sampah tiga hari yang masih menggunung.

Di lengannya, satu alat terpasang—sebuah selang intravena yang terhubung dengan perangkat elektronik dari dalam koper metalik. _Timer_ pada benda itu telah berhenti sejak dua menit lalu, namun Jongin masih belum mampu beranjak dari posisinya.

Kesadaran, dalam hidupnya, telah menjadi musuh utama.

Bahkan mungkin, kewarasannya sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini. Berbagai suara lantas bersahut lantang di dalam kepalanya, meneriakkan mengenai candu yang tidak seharusnya ia sentuh. Akan tetapi Jongin sudah terlanjur jatuh, sudah terlanjur jauh. Ia tidak dapat kembali. Ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari jerat pengaruh Somnacin serta alat yang memompa cairan itu ke dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Mimpi—pada masa itu, telah menjadi komoditi yang menjebak dalam jaring-jaring adiksi.

Mimpi adalah pelarian bagi pecundang-pecundang yang kehilangan definisi dan jati diri. Mereka bersembunyi dalam tidur, menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri, bermain peran seolah-olah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana adalah kenyataan yang tertukar.

Hidup memang tidak pernah memuaskan. Mereka yang lemah, akan memilih menyerah. Merelakan diri terhubung dengan perangkat PASIV yang mengizinkan mereka membangun dunia selayaknya suatu fantasi.

Jongin, adalah salah satunya.

Dan ia tidak memungkiri. Ia tidak membantah bahwa ia memang tengah lari. Namun tetap—tidak peduli seberapa lama ia bermimpi atau seberapa banyak dosis Somnacin yang menidurkannya, pada saat kenyataan kembali menyambut, segalanya selalu terasa seperti ini.

_Kosong._

#KFFdiRumahAja

”Ceritakan tentang mimpimu,” Kim Junmyeon meminta dengan intonasi tenang yang terlatih.

Dokter itu memegang sebuah buku catatan di tangan kiri—berbeda dengan para dokter sebelumnya yang selalu menggunakan _gadget_ terkini untuk menulis ringkasan. Setiap jengkal penampilan pria itu meneriakkan kata profesional tanpa menghilangkan kesan kasual. Senyum sang psikiater bahkan memiliki lekuk kesantunan yang menghilangkan aura intimidasi pada sesi yang selalu terasa seperti interogasi.

“Elevator,” Jongin menjawab setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. Setiap perbedaan yang ia temukan pada sang dokter nyatanya tidak menghapus skeptisme yang sudah terlanjur tertanam dalam. Seperti sesi-sesi yang sudah berlalu, ia yakin ini akan berbuntut percuma. “Aku menyusun mimpiku selayaknya sebuah elevator.”

Dokter Kim menggumam, mata mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk melanjutkan.

“Elevator itu memiliki lima tingkat—empat lantai dan satu ruang bawah tanah,” katanya tanpa menatap sang psikiater. “Setiap lantai memiliki karakteristik sendiri—sebuah bangunan lain, pemandangan lain, latar belakang lain. Aku selalu mengunjunginya secara bergilir dari hari ke hari, mulai dari lantai teratas kemudian turun hingga bawah.”

Pria di hadapannya mengecap keganjilan, “itu terdengar sederhana.”

Pernyataan itu tidak asing. Jongin selalu mendengar kalimat serupa pada sesi silam dan ia mengerti. Ia memahami betul mengapa para dokter itu menyimpulkan demikian. Karena kreasi mimpi—pada umumnya, selalu megah. Selayaknya kanvas kosong, sang pemimpi dapat mengisinya dengan imaji paling delusif sekalipun yang tidak akan pernah terwujud di dunia nyata.

Tetapi Jongin memiliki jawaban, “ _i used to be an architect_.”

Dokter Kim tidak bereaksi dan Jongin tahu bahwa sang psikiater telah membaca keseluruhan berkasnya. Itu sedikit lucu jika dipikir baik-baik, bahwa setiap riwayat hidupnya dapat dirangkum dalam lembar-lembar kertas yang tidak lebih tebal dari _manila folder_.

Namun Jongin tidak akan berkomentar mengenai perihal tersebut. Sebaliknya, ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Dokter Kim memancing mengapa jalan kariernya mengalami perubahan drastis berserta analisis lain yang akan mengikuti.

Dugaannya meleset.

“Bisa kau jelaskan korelasi itu dengan mimpimu?”

Sedikit terkesiap Jongin lantas menarik napas, “aku tidak memiliki visi untuk membangun suatu terobosan yang mencengangkan. Menurutku, bangunan sederhana menyimpan unsur estetika tersendiri.”

“Dan yang kau lakukan adalah?”

“Membangun sesuatu yang fungsional. Sebuah bangunan yang memang ada di dunia nyata, namun dengan modifikasiku sendiri. Mungkin fasad dengan material mortar atau ornamen yang lebih menerapkan arsitektur modern atau—entahlah, sesimpel mengubah tatanan interior.”

Alis Dokter Kim terangkat naik. Jongin meraba bahwa terdapat banyak tanda tanya yang ingin pria itu ungkapkan. Akan tetapi sang psikiater tampak mengesampingkannya, kemudian memilih untuk beralih pada pembahasan yang lain.

“Jadi, kau menyebutkan bahwa kau mengunjungi setiap lantai secara bergilir?”

“Ya.”

“Adakah alasan mengapa kau membedakan lantai terakhir sebagai ruang bawah tanah?”

Sekelebat jilat nyala api merah seketika menyeruak di dalam kepala Jongin. Meliuk begitu liar dan tinggi, memancing hawa panas yang seharusnya absen di ruangan berpendingin itu. Pendengarannya penuh oleh teriakan—jeritan pilu dengan isak yang menyayat. Jari Jongin tanpa sadar mencengkeram kedua lutut selagi peluh pertama menetes dari pelipis. Ia nyaris berteriak jika tangan Dokter Kim tidak menemukan bahunya terlebih dahulu.

“Jongin,” sang psikiater berbisik panik. “Hey, Jongin. Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Dengan napas terengah, Jongin menemukan kembali kesadarannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk kaku. Pandangan mencoba menemukan mata Dokter Kim untuk memberi keyakinan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Meskipun sorot kecemasan masih bernaung lekat di lensa sang psikiater, Dokter Kim tetap menurutinya. Pria itu beranjak mundur untuk duduk kembali ke sofa, memberi ruang agar Jongin dapat berangsur tenang. Dalam interval keheningan yang meregang di antara mereka, pulpen sang dokter bergerak di atas buku catatan.

Jongin berpura-pura tidak melihat ketika Dokter Kim menuliskan _trauma_ di bawah kategori ‘dugaan gangguan kejiwaan’.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Koridor-koridor panjang di hadapannya membentuk garis simetris selayaknya kanal yang membelah suatu kota. Namun alih-alih biru air yang mengalir, apa yang melapisi adalah petak-petak keramik dengan pola geomatris klasik yang saling berkesinambungan. Lantai itu tidak berkilau—kilatnya telah usang terhapus waktu serta lalu lalang jejak ribuan siswa yang memenuhinya setiap hari.

Jongin selalu mengagumi sesuatu yang antik semacam ini. Seolah terdapat sejarah yang dapat diceritakan meskipun benda tersebut tidak memiliki mulut untuk bercerita.

“Detail, huh? Aku selalu mengagumimu karena itu.”

Suara yang berasal dari sampingnya menginterupsi—renyah dan hangat. Menoleh, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertumbuk. Pria itu lantas menggamit lengannya, tubuh sedikit bergelayut ketika mereka mengambil langkah untuk masuk lebih dalam. 

“Aku pikir itu juga manis bahwa kau masih mengingat apa yang aku pakai saat kita pertama kali bertemu.”

Jongin melirik ke arah _sweatshirt_ Ralph Lauren dengan gambar beruang berkacamata yang tengah Kyungsoo kenakan. Ia memang mencoba menduplikasi penampilan Kyungsoo hari itu dengan teliti—mulai dari bingkai kacamata hitam, kerah kemeja putih yang mencuat dari leher, hingga ikat sepatu yang membentuk setengah pita.

“Itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan,” jawabnya—suara dipenuhi oleh afeksi yang kental. Gelengan pelan Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan bahwa pria itu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah rayuan dan Jongin tertawa. Sedikit memancing, ia lantas balik bertanya. “Kau ingat apa yang aku kenakan hari itu?”

“Um,” Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, berpura-pura menggali memori lama. Tetap Jongin lebih tahu bahwa pria itu sudah memiliki jawaban di kepala. “Tidak, aku tidak mengingatnya. _But what I do remember is that you were kind of an asshole_.”

Jongin menghentikan langkah mereka seketika, “ _in my defense, I was trying to impress you_!”

“Dengan mengatakan bahwa cara mengajar ayahku pretensius dan membosankan?”

Itu adalah murni kesalahan, jika Jongin dapat membela diri. 

Kala itu, ia mungkin sedikit gegabah karena terlalu terpikat pada sosok yang berdiri menunggu di depan ruangan salah satu profesornya. Canggung dan lugu, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan. Menjadikan seorang pengajar sebagai bahan lelucon—katanya, dapat menjadi pemecah suasana. Metode tersebut terbukti karena hanya dalam beberapa kalimat cela untuk profesornya, ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tergelak.

Bagaimanapun, kelegaannya berumur singkat.

Sesingkat sapaan yang Kyungsoo luncurkan ketika menyambut profesor Doh yang kembali ke ruangan.

 _Ayah_.

“Kau menikmati momen itu,” Jongin mendakwa, tetapi nadanya terlampau lemah untuk disebut sebagai tudingan sengit. Maka ia kemudian menambahkan, “tetapi sejujurnya, aku _sangat_ menyukai cara mengajar ayahmu.”

“Hmm, terlalu terlambat untuk menghapus impresi burukmu sekarang. Bukan begitu, Sayang?”

“Oh, benarkah?” tantang Jongin. “Seingatku, aku berhasil menikahimu.”

Semu merambat merah muda di pipi Kyungsoo.

“Itu karena kau adalah murid kesayangan ayahku!” pria itu lantas beringsut menuju ke pintu ruangan yang sedang dibicarakan—nama Doh Yunho terukir pada pelat berlapis tembaga di sana. “Ayahku jatuh kepada kharisma dan entah pesona apa yang ia dapat darimu.”

Menatap pria yang bicara, Jongin hanya dapat berpikir bahwa _oh, ini sungguh terlalu mudah._

Segala balas-membalas kelakar dan senda gurau yang mengalir alami di antara mereka. Atau bagaimana lengannya melingkar ke pinggang Kyungsoo selayaknya gerak refleks yang tidak bisa dihindari kala pria itu menarik tubuhnya untuk berhimpit lebih dekat.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” 

Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar pertanyaannya. Seukir senyum lalu terpatri pada wajah yang tidak pernah Jongin temukan kekurangannya. Itu akan menjadi suatu tindakan bodoh untuk tidak mencium bibir Kyungsoo saat ini. Jadi, Jongin melakukannya.

“Mungkin aku juga,” bisik pria yang lebih pendek di sela ciuman. “Dan mungkin aku masih selalu jatuh.”

“Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?”

Berhentinya tautan bibir mereka terasa seperti tabung oksigen yang diputus saat seseorang telah menyelam begitu jauh ke dalam samudera. Dada Jongin mendadak sesak, mengempis oleh tekanan tidak kasat mata yang membuat ia mencoba menggapai permukaan. Namun semuanya hitam—tenggelam dalam kelam, ketika ia melihat tatapan menyalahkan Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

“Jongin,” ucap pria itu dingin. “Kau yang membuatku meninggalkanmu.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ia tidak menyebutkan tentang Kyungsoo kepada Dokter Kim.

Jongin hanya menyebutkan tentang bangunan yang ada di setiap urutan lantai mimpinya—universitas, hotel, villa, stasiun kereta, sebuah rumah, dan sang psikiater tidak bertanya lebih rinci. Pria itu justru menggali mengenai medikasi lamanya. Mengapa ia berhenti dan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjalani sesi konsultasi.

Jongin ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanya formalitas semata. Keluarganya membutuhkan laporan resmi dari institusi yang kredibel—suatu bukti sah yang menyatakan bahwa ia masih bisa berfungsi meski tidak seutuhnya. Tetapi ia lebih memilih menjawab dengan, “ _no reason, just feel like it_.”

Dokter Kim menerima alasan itu dengan raut defensif. Kendati demikian, nadanya tetap bertahan pada kesopanan yang sama saat bertanya, “bagaimana rutinitasmu berjalan minggu ini, Jongin?”

Punggung Jongin menegak.

Itu merupakan suatu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah muncul pada sesi-sesi sebelumnya. Setiap konsultasi selalu berfokus pada kertegantungannya pada PASIV dan bukan ke ranah personal. Akan tetapi apa yang lebih mengejutkan Jongin adalah kenyataan bahwa pertanyaan sederhana itu berubah menjadi suatu komplikasi rumit di benaknya.

Karena sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud rutinitas?

Ketika lini masa berubah tumpang tindih dan hari menjelma menjadi konsep semu tentang perpindahan matahari, rutinitas hanyalah abstraksi yang tidak relevan untuk dijadikan acuan. Dokter Kim yang tampak menangkap kesulitannya berdeham, pria itu baru saja ingin angkat bicara ketika Jongin menyela terlebih dahulu.

“Tidak buruk.”

Terburu-buru, ia mencoba merangkai apapun di kepalanya. Memungut setiap kepingan-kepingan acak memori yang berserakan dan membentuknya menjadi suatu gambaran utuh.

_Sebab ia baik-baik saja._

Jongin bercerita tentang pekerjaannya sebagai _janitor_ di apartemen yang berlokasi empat blok dari klinik ini. Tiga hingga lima jam kerja dengan upah yang tidak seberapa namun cukup untuk kebutuhan makan dan keperluan membeli Somnacin.

Pihak gedung menyediakan tempat tinggal untuknya di lantai bawah tanah—tinggi langit-langitnya hampir sejajar dengan jalan, ventilasinya hanya menampakkan sol sepatu orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Ruangan tersebut mungkin tidak terlihat sempurna. Akan tetapi Jongin tidak pernah menemukan kebocoran pipa air atau serangga yang bersarang di balik dinding, dan ia pikir itu adalah suatu pencapaian.

_Sebab ia merasa baik-baik saja._

Jadi Jongin masih tidak mengerti mengapa pada pungkasan cerita, penglihatannya justru disambut oleh raut simpatik Dokter Kim. Genggaman pria itu bertaut satu sama lain selagi tubuh mencondongkan diri ke arahnya. 

“Dengar,” parau suara sang psikiater mengandung setitik rasa iba—Jongin tidak menyukainya. “Untuk kepentingan dirimu sendiri, bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan PASIV selama beberapa hari ke depan?”

“Atau apa?” Jongin menantang.

Sebab belum ada regulasi konkret yang mengatur tentang penggunaan PASIV. Perangkat itu masih dijual secara bebas bagi siapapun yang rela menciptakan lubang besar di tabungan mereka. Badan hukum menganggap bahwa merancang pidana untuk individu yang jelas memberikan konsensi dirinya sendiri untuk bermimpi adalah hal konyol.

Karena pada akhirnya, konsekuensi yang ditanggung selalu bersifat pribadi.

“Kau sadar efek samping dari tindakanmu?”

“Ya,” dengus Jongin remeh. Itu bukan merupakan rahasia. Seluruh peringatan tercetak jelas dalam tinta merah pada buku manual perangkat tersebut. Ia bahkan dapat menyebutkan isi paragraf yang dimaksud tanpa cela. “Pengunaan PASIV secara berkala untuk jangka waktu yang lama dapat menyebabkan distorsi alam bawah sadar dalam mendeteksi realita.”

Tetapi, Jongin telah belajar. Ia telah memahami karakteristik mimpi untuk dapat dengan mudah menemukan perbedaannya dengan dunia nyata.

Mimpi tidak memiliki mula.

Latar yang terbangun selalu berada di tengah—sebuah pertengkaran pelik yang sedang berlangsung, aksi tembak-menembak pada padang gurun yang asing, atau sesederhana percakapan yang seakan telah tertukar sejak semalam suntuk.

Kinerja otak pada dasarnya tidak pernah beristirahat. Namun ketika seseorang tertidur, korteks yang mengendalikan kecerdasan juga ikut terlelap. Perihal ini mematikan penalaran serta logika akan ruang dan waktu, hingga seseorang tidak akan menyadari suatu keganjilan meskipun itu sebesar gajah di pelupuk mata. Apa yang lebih berperan adalah emosi—amigdala menyodorkan berbagai perasaan, lantas dengan paduan memori dan imajinasi, suatu visualisasi tercipta.

Konsultasi dengan Kim Junmyeon _bukan_ termasuk mimpi.

Jongin tahu dengan pasti sebab ia telah menelusuri permulaan. Ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tiba di sesi keduanya—semua detail tentang bagaimana ia berbaring telentang dan menghabiskan nyaris dua jam untuk sekadar memutus diri dari perangkat PASIV yang masih terhubung di vena.

Juga, bukti lain berupa arloji di tangannya yang berhenti pada pukul dua belas lebih lima.

Detiknya stagan—tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Jongin tidak sadar seberapa lama ia memandang benda tersebut. Tetapi keheningan di sekitarnya mengisyaratkan bahwa Dokter Kim tidak lagi mengeluarkan tanggapan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ _Happy anniversary_.”

Itu mungkin seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan, mengapa mereka mengabaikan makan malam yang telah menunggu di meja ruang hotel mereka. Di antara temaram lilin yang membayang, Jongin dapat melihat sebotol anggur merah telah dibuka—isinya hanya tinggal setengah, namun ia tidak melihat satupun tanda bahwa sajian yang berada di sana sudah tersentuh.

Bagaimanapun, ketika pandangannya menemukan Kyungsoo, ia segera mengerti.

Karena tidak ada yang lebih menggiurkan dari ranum bibir Kyungsoo saat ini—tidak aroma _filet mignon_ dengan _saus bordelaise_ yang menguar, tidak juga dengan _strawberry parfai_ t yang merupakan makanan penutup favoritnya.

Memejamkan mata, Jongin segera membawa bibir Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Ia memberikan pagutan lembut yang membuat suaminya mendesah pelan sebelum berbisik membalas, “ _happy anniversary, baby_.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kepala pria itu kemudian tenggelam ke ceruk leher, sementara tangan Jongin melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping yang tersembunyi di balik Burberry. Jongin sengaja tidak melepaskan jas Kyungsoo. Ia menyukai bagaimana pria itu tampak tegas sekaligus lembut dalam bahan linen yang membalutnya saat ini.

“Kau masih ingat ketika kau melamarku?”

Tentu, Jongin ingin menjawab. Karena tidak ada satupun memori tentang Kyungsoo yang pernah pudar. Semua tersimpan—rapi, rapat, rekat. Tetapi ini adalah hari jadi mereka. Ini adalah hari dimana ‘tentu’ bukan jawaban yang layak—mungkin tepat, tetapi tidak sempurna.

“Ya, aku ingat itu adalah bulan September,” Jongin memulai. “Kau terserang flu dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti demi merawatmu.”

“Walaupun kau tahu aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk tisu, dengan hidung merah, dan batuk yang enggan berhenti.”

“Tetapi aku tetap memilih tinggal.”

“Hm, kau tetap memilih tinggal.” Kyungsoo membenarkan, senyum penuh afeksi menghiasi wajah menawan pria itu. “Kau mengganti kompresku, memastikan aku meminum semua obatku, memaksaku untuk makan, meskipun pada akhirnya semua makanan itu berakhir ke bajumu saat aku memuntahkannya. Jadi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa pada penghujung hari—di samping bagaimana kacaunya aku hari itu dan tidak romantisnya situasi, kau justru bertanya—”

“Maukah kau menua bersamaku?” Jongin melengkapi. 

Memori itu kembali terulang di benaknya.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo yang melingkar di dekapannya menengadah, kedua mata membelalak terkejut seakan mempertanyakan keseriusan pertanyaan yang baru saja didengar. Pria itu bahkan perlahan bangkit hanya untuk menyalakan lampu tidur. Dan ketika berkas redup itu menyala—menampilkan Kyungsoo dalam balutan piyama, plester kompres yang masih menempel di dahi, serta sedikit serpihan tisu yang tersisa di ujung hidung, Jongin semakin merasa bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali pilihannya.

Semua sesederhana karena, “aku tidak ingin kau melewati satu masa berat pun sendiri.”

Sesuatu dalam sirat lensa Kyungsoo berubah—sedikit lembut namun juga menajam dalam waktu bersamaan.

“Sayang sekali itu hanya menjadi janji.”

Ucapan itu meluncur begitu mudah. Seolah tidak ada racun yang terkandung di sana, seolah Jongin hanyalah target pukul yang memang pantas menerima segala jenis rasa sakit. Dan ia benci, ia sangat membenci bahwa ia tidak dapat menyangkal. Bahwa ia tidak dapat sekadar berujar bagaimana ia _telah_ berusaha semampunya.

Karena mungkin, usahanya memang belum cukup.

“Aku minta maaf.”

Penyesalan selalu datang dalam gulungan ombak yang membentur pertahanan Jongin hingga runtuh. Ia berakhir terisak, jemari mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Kyungsoo, sementara tubuh melingkar ringkih di hadapan pria itu.

“Sayang, tidakkah kau ingin memaafkanku?”

Bunyi _timer_ membangunkannya terlebih dahulu. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hanya dalam sekelebat pandang, siapapun dapat menebak bahwa Jongin memiliki hari yang buruk.

Itu tidak salah.

Pagi tadi, penghuni lantai 222 meneriakinya karena menganggap ia sengaja menunda pekerjaan. Dibutuhkan segenap tenaga bagi Jongin untuk tidak berlaku kasar hanya agar wanita tua itu _mengerti_ , bahwa ia harus menunggu penghuni apartemen 322 karena sumber kebocoran yang menetes berasal dari pipa kamar mandi atas.

Entah kenapa penjelasan singkat itu tetap tidak dapat dicerna.

Si penghuni kamar tetap berteriak kepadanya dan Jongin yang sudah berada pada sumbu terpendek kesabaran ikut meledak. Ia mengutuk dengan segala kosa katar. Jari tengahnya teracung ketika wanita tua itu mengusirnya keluar.

Pertikaian tersebut berbuntut aduan.

Jongin berakhir dengan makian dari atasannya. Ocehan panjang mengenai menjaga temperamen—sebab ini bukan pertama kali sang atasan menerima komplain serupa, serta cara kerjanya yang memang dinilai lamban.

Maka ketika ia tetap hadir pada sesi konsultasi—dengan raut kusut juga wajah merah yang masih dipenuhi amarah, itu seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang masuk akal bagi Dokter Kim untuk berhenti bersikap interogratif dan bukan justru melayangkan kalimat pembuka yang menyudutkan.

“Kau masih menggunakan PASIV.”

“Ya,” Jongin menyambar sengit. “Ada masalah dengan itu?”

Dokter Kim yang tampak tidak terpengaruh menyahut, “kau tahu itu adalah akar dari permasalahanmu.”

“Akar dari—” tawa satir Jongin menggema pilu. Kedua tangannya terlempar ke udara untuk melepaskan geram sebelum ia menatap tajam pria di hadapannya. “Dengan segala hormat, _Dokter Kim_ . Kau mungkin memegang berkasku, mempelajarinya selayaknya sebuah buku, kemudian merasa bahwa kau mengerti tentang seluk beluk hidupku. _But spoiler alert; you don’t. You don’t know a goddamn thing_.”

Jongin beranjak mendekat, gertakan giginya menguat ketika ia menggeram kasar.

“Kau pikir kau dapat menjustifikasi hidupku dari basis informasi-informasi? Kau pikir kau dan gelarmu secara ajaib mampu menghilangkan setiap masalahku setelah mengurucutkannya menjadi satu muara?”

Oh, ini bukan lagi tentang hari ini.

Muak yang menjalar ke lidahnya bukan lagi sekadar tentang hari ini. Itu adalah jalinan frustasi yang telah lama terkunci. Tentang bagaimana ia lelah dengan nasihat orang lain yang merasa memiliki andil atas dirinya. Tentang rasa penat yang semakin membumbung seiring dengan telinga yang terus mendengar saran akan apa yang terbaik untuknya.

_Ia baik-baik saja._

“Aku baik-baik saja,” kali ini ia mengucapkan itu secara lantang demi menguatkan argumen. “Jadi aku mohon simpan teorimu, sebab aku masih menggunakannya dalam batas wajar.”

Jongin berdiri cepat dari kursinya. Ia tengah mengambil langkah-langkah panjang menuju ke pintu keluar ketika suara Dokter Kim memaksa kedua kakinya untuk diam di tempat.

“Menurut studi,” cetus dokter itu. “Efek samping yang membahayakan bukan hanya terletak pada durasi, melainkan juga intensitas.”

Dengan amarah yang belum reda, Jongin berbalik. “Apa yang kau maksud—"

“Memori.”

Jongin tercekat. Rekognisi yang berenang di mata Dokter Kim menandakan kepastian dan itu membuat ia ingin berlari. Pria itu mungkin tidak beranjak dari posisi, akan tetapi bahasa tubuh sang dokter menunjukkan suatu dominasi ketika memproses lebih lanjut.

“Ketika kau membangun keseluruhan mimpi dari memori, secara tidak langsung kau sedang mencoba membangun alternasi dari dunia nyata. Itu terlihat remeh—awalnya, sesuatu yang tidak akan membahayakan karena kau hanya ingin memuaskan dirimu sendiri pada situasi-situasi yang mengecewakan.”

Dokter Kim mengalihkan pandangan.

“Namun, rasa puas bersifat adiktif,” tangan pria itu menjangkau sebuah _folder_ kemudian menariknya dari rak penyimpanan. “Perlahan, tanpa kau sadari, kau akan mulai membalik antara realita dan mimpi—kau berangkat tidur untuk memulai kenyataan dan bangun untuk menjalani mimpi buruk yang panjang.”

Jongin dapat melihat label namanya tercantum pada berkas yang kini tengah dibuka—lembar demi lembar yang terus dibalik tetapi tidak dibaca.

“Kau sungguh mengira,” imbuh Dokter Kim tanpa mengangkat kepala, :aku percaya bahwa kau rela menginjeksi dirimu dengan Somnacin hanya untuk bermimpi mengenai hal sesepele mengubah rancang desain sebuah bangunan?”

Tenggorokan Jongin terasa begitu ketat. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia terjebak dalam psikonalisis ini—mungkin itu dimulai saat ia sengaja melewatkan tentang Kyungsoo ketika menjelaskan mimpinya, atau mungkin itu sudah dimulai lebih awal lagi. Sesuatu yang pasti adalah, ia tidak akan bisa berkelit.

Terutama karena Dokter Kim tiba-tiba memerangkapnya dengan, “mengapa itu menjadi penting untuk bermimpi, Jongin?”

Ia mengambil langkah mundur.

Berniat untuk meninggalkan konsultasi omong kosong ini dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Terapi adalah untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan remidi, bukan untuk seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki. Ia telah menerima bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala, bahwa hidupnya tidak akan berjalan selayaknya masa silam, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan—

“Jungwoo dan Jinwoo,” telunjuk Dokter Kim membelai sebuah foto yang terjepit pada berkas—dua bocah kembar menatap kamera dengan senyum lebar, latar belakang rimbun menunjukkan pepohonan di taman. Jongin yakin tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam dirinya selain nestapa pada saat pria itu menambahkan, “mereka pasti menunggu ayahnya pulang.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin selalu mengibaratkan lantai dua mimpinya sebagai sebuah suaka. Tempat perlindungan aman dimana ia—dalam sudut pandang kedua, dapat menyaksikan ketiga orang yang paling ia cintai saling berkejaran dari kejauhan.

Itu adalah permainan sepak bola.

Atau mungkin sesuatu yang menyerupai permainan itu, sebab Jongin yakin ia baru saja melihat Jungwoo merebut bola dari Jinwoo menggunakan tangan—yang seharusnya jelas merupakan pelanggaran, tetapi sang wasit tampak tidak meniup peluitnya.

Mungkin dalam kasus ini, sang wasit juga tidak peduli tentang peraturan.

Pria itu justru sibuk mengambil gambar Jungwoo yang tengah menggiring bola menuju gawang. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat untuk memotret dari beberapa sudut saat Jungwoo menendang bola tanpa halangan.

_Gol._

Jungwoo bersorak, kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari cepat ke arah sang wasit yang segera menyambut dengan pelukan. Jinwoo yang melihat itu memberengut sebal. Memasang muka masam, bocah itu lantas mengambil bola yang dibiarkan bergulir ke tengah lapangan. Tangan Jinwoo mendekap bola tersebut begitu erat, membawanya jauh, jauh, ke area lawan, sebelum melemparkannya hingga menembus gawang.

Sang wasit menyatakan golㅡsekaligus mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan Jongin sebelumnya bahwa pria itu memang tidak menerapkan peraturan apapun di permainan yang tengah berlangsung.

Tetapi tidak masalah, ia pikir.

Karena kedua anak-anaknya terlihat sama-sama bahagia dan mungkin itu adalah tujuan awal Kyungsoo. Pria itu pernah mengatakan tentang bentuk apresiasi untuk setiap usaha. Bahwa kompetisi tidak harus memiliki pemenang, karena apa yang terhitung adalah proses dibaliknya. Pada momen-momen seperti ini, Jongin semakin mengerti mengapa ia memilih pria itu sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Keberuntungan bukan lagi kata yang tepat.

Bagaimana ia menemukan Kyungsoo, bagaimana dunia mempertemukan mereka—dua jiwa yang nyaris sama, dalam satu percakapan singkat namun cukup untuk membuat keduanya yakin bahwa ini terlalu sia-sia untuk dilewatkan sebagai pertemuan tidak sengaja.

Namun, keberuntungan itu ternyata tidak selamanya.

Masa kedaluwarsanya datang saat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya.

Dalam suatu kesinambungan yang tidak ia mengerti, perihal itu mengingatkannya akan kalimat terakhir Dokter Kim. Matanya lantas mengekor pada dua bocah yang masih bermain, gelak mereka menggema begitu lepas di udara sore yang sejuk.

Dalam mimpi lantai ini, tinggi Jungwoo dan Jinwoo masih sepantaran lututnya.

Karakteristik itu belum berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu, seberapapun Jongin ingin mengubahnya. Mungkin saat ini, Jungwoo akan sedikit lebih tinggi sebab anak itu memiliki nafsu makan yang melebihi Jinwoo. Atau mungkin justru sama, karena Jinwoo pasti bersikeras untuk meminum vitamin demi menyamakan diri dengan saudara kembarnya.

Khayalan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum. Tarikan bibir yang semakin melebar ketika ia melihat dua bocah di lapangan tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dengan pekikan melengking, “Papa, Papa! _”_

Dalam sekejap, dua tubuh kecil menghambur memeluknya. Membuat Jongin terjatuh pada tikar piknik mereka dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus kalengan yang sudah dibuka.

Dari sela-sela kepala Jinwoo dan Jungwoo, ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo mendelik protes. Pria itu menyebutkan sesuatu mengenai hukuman sebelum tiba-tiba empat lengan dengan jemari mungil bergerilya menggelitikinya.

Jongin tertawa meminta ampun.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ketika ia terbangun, tawa itu masih tersisa—lebar, lebar, lebar kemudian redup, redup, redup, lalu padam.

Jongin berakhir terisak tidak terkendali. Air mata mengalir dalam bulir-bulir besar yang tidak memiliki intensi untuk berhenti. Ia menangis hingga histeris—hingga apa yang keluar hanya raungan tanpa suara dan telinganya berdengung sakit.

Pandangannya berputar.

Dan dalam pusaran itu, Jongin seakan melihat bagaimana sesuatu yang ia sebut _hidup_ berjalan dalam beberapa tahun ke belakang. Ia sendiri—mengasingkan diri dari segala interaksi. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaan yang melambungkannya tinggi demi memilih mendengar komplain tentang toilet macet pada pukul empat pagi. Ia mengabaikan keluarganya, teman-temannya, seluruh sanak saudaranya.

 _Ia mengabaikan kedua anaknya_.

Obrolan terakhir mereka tercatat satu tahun lalu—durasi sepuluh menit yang segera terpotong karena Mr. Doh masih menganggap Jongin belum memenuhi standar kewarasan untuk sekadar membangun pembicaraan dengan Jungwoo dan Jinwoo.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Jongin terus memohon untuk kembali diizinkan berbicara dengan buah hatinya setelah itu. Tetapi ayah mertuanya bersikeras bahwa ia harus melepaskan candu terlebih dahulu. Lalu Jongin berhenti mencoba. Bulan-bulan panjang yang tidak terasa telah menjadi tahun.

Betapa naif, ia ingin memaki. Bahwa ia begitu keras kepala menyebut kekacauan ini sebagai hidup sementara pilihan yang lebih baik tengah menunggunya jika ia mau sedikit berusaha. Kesimpulan itu lantas mendorongnya untuk mencabut lepas selang intravena yang masih terhubung.

Waktu hampir menyentuh tengah malam saat jarinya menekan satu nama kontak. Sapaan yang terdengar begitu sarat akan kantuk dan rasa terganggu, tetapi Jongin tidak peduli.

“Okay,” napasnya tersengal, tangis kembali menemukannya lagi saat ia susah payah berucap, “aku tidak baik-baik saja.” 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Mengutamakan urgensi—juga mungkin keselamatan nyawa seseorang, Dokter Kim setuju untuk menerima tamu di kediaman pribadinya pada pukul satu pagi. Jongin bersiap menerima makian ketika pria itu membuka pintu, namun apa yang ia temukan justru adalah raut sedih yang memaklumi.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, dokter itu mempersilakannya masuk.

Di ruang tengah sang psikiater, Jongin tidak bicara. Ia hanya menggenggam gelas berisi air putih yang ditawarkan sebelumnya tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya. Tubuhnya gemetar—diisi oleh lara yang berlomba dahulu-mendahului dengan keinginan untuk mengakhiri kekacauan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Jongin tidak menunggu siapa yang akan menang ketika ia akhirnya berceletuk, “aku ingin sembuh.”

Atau entah istilah apapun yang digunakan untuk menyebut keputusan ini—Jongin ingin mengoreksi, karena ia masih tidak mengerti diagnosa apa yang dibebankan kepadanya. Mendongak, ia melihat ke arah Dokter Kim yang mengangguk kecil. Pria itu tampak menahan kantuk namun tetap berusaha memulaskan senyum mendukung.

Sentimen tulus itu bertindak selayaknya pelatuk bagi Jongin.

Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya. Ia ingin menceritakan bagaimana ia membangun tingkat demi tingkat dari tempat-tempat yang mengingatkannya akan Kyungsoo. Universitas tempat mereka pertama bertemu, hotel tempat mereka merayakan tahun pernikahan mereka yang ketiga, taman tempat mereka biasa bermain bersama Jungwoo dan Jinwoo, stasiun kereta dimana percakapan terakhir di antara mereka terjadi, juga—

Ruang bawah tanah.

Jongin sungguh ingin menumpahkan itu semua sekarang juga. Namun, kalimat menjelma menjadi liukan dilematis yang sulit terjalin saat seseorang sedang berada pada titik terendah. Di hadapan dokter yang menunggunya bicara, ia hanya mampu tergagap dengan air mata yang kembali tumpah.

Sembari memapatkan bibir, Dokter Kim menepuk pundaknya. “Kau mungkin butuh istirahat terlebih dahulu, Jongin. Aku bisa mempersiapkan kamar tamu untuk—”

Jongin menggeleng cepat—nyaris putus asa.

Ia tidak ingin menunda. Ia takut kembali pada fase kebimbangan yang akan menariknya mundur lebih jauh. Dalam kegelisahan yang melanda, penglihatannya tidak sengaja bertumbuk pada koper metalik yang familier. Itu adalah PASIV. Dokter Kim tentu memilikinya mengingat pria itu adalah praktisi medis dalam bidang ini.

Sebuah ide lantas muncul tiba-tiba.

Jika Jongin tidak dapat menjelaskan, ia mungkin dapat menunjukkannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jarum pada arloji Jongin berdetik. Serangkaian girnya kembali hidup menggerakkan roda keseimbangan yang berosilasi bolak-balik pada laju yang konstan. Gerakannya halus dan tidak teraba pada permukaan kulit, namun Jongin segera menyadarinya.

Mereka tengah berada di dalam mimpi.

Di sampingnya, Dokter Kim berdiri tenang. Pria itu tampak tidak terganggu ketika menemukan mereka berdesakan dalam sebuah elevator usang yang menimbulkan derak setiap kali bergerak. Tombol pada elevator itu menyala bergantian—4, 3, 2, kemudian berhenti pada 1.

Pintu elevator terbuka, menghadirkan bising khas dan keramaian stasiun kereta.

“Jadi,” Dokter Kim membuka percakapan seraya melangkah keluar dari elevator. “Ini adalah lantai satu dari mimpimu?”

Jongin mengangguk, ia membimbing Dokter Kim menuju ke salah satu pintu gerbong kereta yang terbuka lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka berjalan sejenak untuk mencari tempat duduk sebelum akhirnya menemukan satu lajur kosong yang belum terisi penumpang.

"Kau membaca berkasku," tutur Jongin tepat setelah mereka duduk. “Jadi bisakah aku berasumsi bahwa kau juga mengetahui tentang malam ini?"

"Dengan malam ini, yang kau maksud adalahㅡ"

"Ya," Jongin memotong, tidak sanggup mendengar lebih lanjut. "Ya, tentang apa yang terjadi di malam ini."

Ia menengadah, menghitung _tiga dua satu_ dalam hati sebelum pengumuman yang menyatakan penundaan keberangkatan karena permasalahan teknis berkumandang. Jongin menghapal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya—sepuluh detik lagi pria tua yang berada di dekat pintu akan menggerutu, tiga puluh detik kemudian segerombolan gadis mabuk akan masuk, dan satu menit setelahnya ponselnya akan berdering.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau juga memilih untuk merekonstruksi malam ini."

Balasan dari pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum sinis, "bukankah manusia selalu memiliki tendensi untuk menjadi masokis?"

Sebab kenangan pahit ibarat luka kering yang gatal.

Seseorang bisa mengabaikan dengan bersabar menunggu proses penyembuhan. Akan tetapi sebagian besar orang tidak dapat mengenyahkan pikirannya pada rasa menganggu itu. Mereka cenderung menyerah kemudian menggaruk hingga mengelupas. Hingga luka tersebut kembali terbuka, lalu terus mengulang prosesnya—di samping rasa perih yang ikut menyertai.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku membangun mimpiku sebagai elevator, Dokter Kim." Jongin melanjutkan, parau suaranya sedikit kalah dengan gerutu dari sebelah kanan. Pria tua yang tampak tidak sabar menunggu menghentakkan kaki kesal. "Setiap lantai tidak hanya merepresentasikan memori, tetapi juga level emosi yang membantuku mempersiapkan diri."

"Mempersiapkan diri? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa yang menungguku di tingkat paling bawah."

"Maksudmu di ruang bawah tanah?"

Jongin menggumam membenarkan.

Ia menarik Dokter Kim menjauh dari tepi ketika lima gadis yang terkikik memasuki kereta. Salah satu yang paling belakang mendadak berhenti, kakinya baru saja beranjak naik ke gerbong saat gadis itu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Dokter Kim berjengit.

Pria itu memastikan tidak ada cairan yang mengenai sepatunya saat pandangannya kembali pada Jongin, "apa yang kau bangun di bawah sana?"

Kaki Jongin bergerak-gerak gugup. Ia menyadari bahwa berada di dalam mimpi membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, akan tetapi kekalutan masih tetap menyelimutinya.

"Itu adalahㅡ" bisikannya terlampau pelan sehingga Dokter Kim harus mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat. "Itu adalah rumahku."

Pria di sebelahnya bergeming.

Beberapa detik berlalu lambat sebelum sang psikiater akhirnya bereaksi. Kedua mata pria itu membelalak lebar, nadanya dipenuhi dengan keraguan juga sesuatu yang mendekati heran kala mengutarakan, "kau mereka ulang insiden itu."

Jongin hanya mampu menunduk.

"Kenapa?"

Tepat waktu, ponselnya berdering. Jongin mengambil benda itu dari dalam saku. Sirat mendadak nanar saat matanya menangkap nama Kyungsoo tertera di sana.

"Kau bertanya mengapa itu menjadi penting untuk bermimpi," tatapan Jongin bertahanㅡmasih belum lepas dari layar. "Jawabannya sederhana, Dokter Kim."

Ingatannya melambung pada malam ini; pada penghujung Juni yang menandai percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Karena di dalam mimpi, aku dan dia masih bersama."

Ia mengingat suaminya menelepon untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Pria itu mengeluhkan mengenai sakit kepala dan ia mengeluh tentang kepulangannya yang tertunda karena masalah teknis kereta. Ia mengingat berkelakar tentang absennya pekikan histeris dari Jungwoo dan Jinwooㅡyang tengah menginap di rumah orang tuanya, mungkin berpengaruh pada kesehatan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu tertawa.

"Karena di dalam mimpiㅡ"

Ia mengingat meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidur terlebih dahulu walaupun pria itu bersikeras menunggunya.

"ㅡaku mampu menyelamatkannya."

Dengan cepat, Jongin mengangkat telepon dari suaminya.

Pria di seberang sambungan belum sempat mengucapkan kata sapa karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu menyela dengan, "tunggu aku pulang."

Percakapan ini biasanya bertahan lebih panjang.

Namun dengan keberadaan Dokter Kim yang menatapnya begitu intens dan menghakimi, Jongin memilih untuk memotongnya menjadi sangat singkat.

"Kauㅡ" sang psikiater akhirnya angkat bicara setelah bungkam cukup lama. "Kau membuat dia seolah-olah tetap hidup?"

Dari _speaker_ ponselnya, Kyungsoo berteriak gusar. " _Jongin, mengapa dia ada di sini_?"

"Kau tidak bisa membuat penjara memori, mengunci dia di dalamnya, dan berharap bahwa proyeksi yang ada di sana mendekati Kyungsoo yang nyata."

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia hanya proyeksi? Bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskan apa yang semu jika aku adalah seseorang yang lebih berhak menentukannya?"

_"Jongin, jawab aku."_

Di luar dugaan, Dokter Kim menyetujuinya. "Kau benar, kau adalah satu-satunya yang berhak menentukan itu. Jadi coba perhatikan baik-baik, Jonginㅡ"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Secara mengejutkan, suara itu tidak berasal dari ponselnya.

Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Jongin berbalik. Penglihatannya disambut oleh Kyungsoo yang berdiri di tengah gerbong. Sepucuk pistol tergenggam di tangan kanan pria itu.

Dengan kedua tangan terangkat, Dokter Kim menyahut, "dengar, kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Perkenalkan aku adalahㅡ"

"Aku tahu siapa kau," tukas Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seringai sarkas, "membantu? Bagaimana kau bisa membantu?" Pria itu melangkah mendekat dengan tapak yang mengendap lambat. Pistol di genggamannya terus teracung sejajar dengan kepala Dokter Kimㅡtidak pernah merendah. " _Do you know what it is to be a lover, Doctor Kim? To be half of a whole_?"

" _N- no, i don't_."

"Maka berhentilah mencoba membantu."

Dalam detik yang lekas, Kyungsoo menembak Dokter Kim. Pria itu tergeletak dengan simbah darah yang perlahan berkumpul di bawah kaki Jongin—merah yang semakin merembes ke dalam sol sepatunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya ke sini?" Kyungsoo beralih mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau berjanji bahwa kita akan terus bersama. Kau berjanji bahwa kita akan menua bersama."

Tidak mendapat tanggapan, Kyungsoo lantas menarik bajunya. Cengkeraman pria itu mengguncang-guncang kasar dan kepala Jongin yang terlalu penuh untuk sekadar berpikir tidak bisa lagi mencerna ini semua.

Dengan gerakan gesit, ia merebut pistol Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengarahkan senjata itu ke pelipis, kemudian tanpa ragu menarik pelatuknya, membiarkan peluru menembus cepat ke tengkoraknya.

Di kereta itu ia seketika tewasㅡdi alam nyata, ia terlonjak bangun.

Membuka mata, apa yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah tatapan menusuk yang dilemparkan oleh Dokter Kim. Psikiater itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas dan segera menodong dengan, "kau masih akan merelakan diri untuk terjebak dalam masa lalu?”

Bayangan kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung terputar begitu rinci. Ia menyadari ada yang salah—tetapi nuraninya terus-menerus membantah. Mungkin karena sebagian dari dirinya ingin mempertahankan Kyungsoo, tetapi sebagian dirinya yang lain mulai menyodorkan benang-benang absurditas jika ia tetap melakukannya.

“Aku— aku tidak tahu,” jawab Jongin jujur.

Tidak ada komentar yang terlontar. Apa yang tertukar di antara mereka adalah napas-napas pendek serta hening yang kian mengental. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Dokter Kim beranjak meninggalkannya. Pria itu tampak memasuki ruang tidur, membiarkan Jongin bergelut sendiri untuk menimba kenyataan ke alam sadarnya yang masih terisi oleh mimpi.

Ketika sang psikiater kembali, pria itu menyodorkan ponsel ke arahnya. Jongin melihat benda itu dengan tanda tanya. Matanya menuntut penjelasan kepada dokter yang tetap persisten untuk meminta Jongin mengambilnya, tetapi psikiater itu hanya berkata, “mungkin ini bisa membantumu memilih.”

Jongin mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga dan pada saat yang bersamaan dua suara riang memekik tinggi dari dalam sana, “Papa, Papa!”

Seluruh persendian Jongin luluh, punggungnya jatuh pada sandaran bangku dengan debum halus.

“Jungwoo? Jinwoo?”

Kedua bocah itu tergelak dan pada saat itu pula, Jongin menentukan pilihannya.

Ia bertekad untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

**[end]**


End file.
